Doppio
by uragaaru
Summary: A Ranma Coffee Shop AU. A Doubleshot of martial arts, unresolved sexual tension, and queer overtones.


Doppio

A Ranma Coffee Shop AU fic

Akane wandered the halls of Furinkan High School, heading towards her shoe locker and home. Classes had just ended and the hallways were a bedlam of students running in and out, doing cleanup duty, heading to club practice, or, like Akane, making her way home.

"Hey Tendou!" A senior girl's voice cried out "Goin' to Kempo club today?"

"I can't, I have to help my dad at home."

"You know you're not supposed to have a part time job."

"And _you_ know that family businesses are exempt from that rule!" Akane stuck out her tongue. "I'll be there for sparring tomorrow."

Akane finally made it to her shoe locker. Opening it, she found a vermillion envelope on top of her shoes. She saw her name written in golden ink as she grabbed it and opened it.

 _Oh fairest, my ardor lies for-_

Akane threw it on the trash.

"That's gotta the fifth one this month, right?" A voice said. "Boy or girl? Ooh I bet it's Aizawa in 2-B."

" _Fourth_ , and it's just Kunou again." Akane took great pains to correct. "I don't get why I keep getting these. I'm not interested in anyone."

Sayuri put a hand on Akane's shoulder, "Why would you keep getting love letters, indeed. What could _possibly_ be so appealing about a kickass martial artist, which a sweet smile and legs that-"

"Okay! Okay!" Akane raised her hands in front of her. "Is everyone in this school only thinking about ?"

"I'm just saying, you're quite a catch, if I wasn't already dating Yuka, I'd ask you out. I'd even be happy to get rejected, too."

Akane finally turned to see her best friends Yuka and Sayuri, hand in hand, smile at her.

"Are you two _ever_ apart?" Akane sounded annoyed, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"Never. 'SaYURIka' will always be a thing!" Yuka said, "even if our pairing name sounds like I got our names backwards. But this way it has 'yuri' in it!"

Sayuri for her part patted the slightly shorter Yuka's head. "You know that this is real life, not 2-D right?"

Yuka just leaned into the headpats. "Don't care."

Akane chided them "Okay too much PDA for me." She reached out and gave the two a friendly group hug. "I gotta go home to help out. Are you stopping by today?"

Yuka and Sayuri looked away from Akane.

"Well... we're going clothes shopping."

"Clothes?" Yuka asked. "But the new weekly manga are out and-"

"We'll do both, babe. But I'm not lending you any money this time. I'm tapped out until next month."

With that Yuka and Sayuri walked off and Akane headed home.

Akane walked down the streets of the shopping center, finding herself about half a kilometer south of Nerima station. In between the hostess bars and "snack" bars (AKA lower rent hostess clubs), she turned into a building with an older mahogany edifice. Above the wooden french door inlaid with smoky glass read:

TENDOU COFFEE.

Akane entered the space. It was a somewhat dim coffee shop inlaid with dark wood and comfortable couches on one side and on the other was an espresso bar with attached kitchen.

At the moment, a somewhat familiar old man, Jiro, slept in a plush armchair, a racing form furled on his sunken chest. Her father was also asleep, head resting on crossed arms on the bartop.

"Dad, I'm home!" Akane announced, with just a trace of irritation.

"Huh? Uh, Welcome to- Oh, Akane, you're home." Soun quickly stood, trying to brush the hair from his face.

"Yep. Busy day, huh?" Akane said looking around.

"Well, uh-" the silence was punctuated with Old Man Jiro's snoring. "It's been uneventful."

"I see. Well I'll get ready to work." Akane went up to her room. She threw her bag on the bed and changed from her uniform to more practical khakis, a dark blouse, and a headscarf.

As she came back down, she grabbed her trusty yellow apron with the piglet motif she found at the local Donki for cheap. As soon as she had prepared she heard the front door open, with its distinctive jingle.

"Hi, Welcome to Tendou Coffee."

Overall, the evening was just a bit busy. One or two students from school she knew, a housewife splurging on a caramel latte, and the usual handful of salarymen and other folks getting off work looking for a quick meal, were sick of convenience store food, and too broke to drink.

By 11 o' clock, Akane closed up the shop and made her way upstairs. She was about to enter her room when she overheard Nabiki from the living room.

"We should set up an option for customers to pay with credit/debit. Hell if we set it up right we can also have it so people can pay with their Suica card or phone. It's not too bad a startup cost. The sensors they make aren't too expensive and getting set up is pretty easy." Nabiki looked up from the living room table as she entered values into a spreadsheet.

Soun, sitting on the other side of the table, didn't even look up from his magazine. "Cash only has always been good enough, Nabiki."

Nabiki, not even looking away from her netbook."Yes, Daddy. But people are more and more getting used to being able to buy without having cash on them. Like if they are coming or going to the train station."

"Why wouldn't they have money if they're going to take the train?"

"Dad," Nabiki finally looked up with irritation on her face."You know you don't need cash to add money to a Suica card, right? Or buy from the 7-11 down the street? What about if if they're coming from the new gym that just opened up? They probably only brought their keys and phone. Those're all potential customers we could get."

Soun ruffled his magazine and turned the page. "Too much trouble, Nabiki."

Nabiki turned her computer around and took away Soun's magazine. "Our _monthly revenue losses_ are too much trouble! Do you see that value? We've been in the red the last two months. Even on good months, it's _barely_ in the black. And it makes no sense. This isn't the worst place for a coffee shop."

Nabiki pointed at the floor below her.

"Sure we got a few of the chains, but there in the main drag not in the neighborhood and this isn't Jimbōchō where it's loaded with coffee shops and bookstores. Looking at this revenue, it looks like we're serving The Plague given how few customers we get."

"We get enough."

"And what happens with old man Jiro or Mrs. Enogawa or your other regulars drop dead or get sent to a home by their kids? We need customers."

"Enough Nabiki! We're doing fine enough. That's all we need."

Nabiki closed her computer and walked away in a huff. "Fine. I should just go manage a Starbucks. Less hassle for me." She said pointedly as she went to her room.

Soun frowned. He walked downstairs and looked over the empty shop. He recalled better times, citypop music, and a woman he missed dearly.

Akane knocked on Nabiki's door.

"It's me, sis."

"Come in." The voice said. Akane found Nabiki lying on top of her bed face down looking at her phone. Looking up Nabiki asked, "What's up."

"I kinda overheard you and daddy arguing."

Nabiki sat up and said, "Ah. Well it's only fair you know what's going on."

"Are we really losing money?"

"Well I may have _slightly_ overstated our situation. We have decent credit with our suppliers and on the whole we earn enough over the year to get by, but it's almost May and we're behind where we usually are for this time of the year."

Akane nodded along as Nabiki continued.

"We're okay now, but we're going to college soon. Four years schools, unlike Kasumi. And if anything happens like dad gets sick or, I dunno, we have to take some distant relation in, unlikely that scenario is, we'll be in real trouble."

Akane sighed, "Should I be here working more or smile more or what can I do?"

"The service isn't the problem. If anything, I know how extra nice you treat those girls from that private school when they come in for blended drinks with extra whipped cream."

"Huh?" Akane looked at Nabiki, a bit taken aback. Her face grew flush. "What are you talking about? I'm just being nice."

Nabiki nodded. "Of course you are, but I also keep tabs on how fast we go through the whipped cream, little sis. You never seem to charge them extra."

The next day Akane left school in her yellow dougi, rubbing her shoulder. "Jeez, that guy can take a punch."

Sayuri and Yuka were walking with her, holding hands behind Akane.

"Akane, he was like twice your size!" Sayuri pointed out, "And he only took like six of them before you knocked him out with that roundhouse."

"Well, he should've gotten the block in," Akane said matter of factly.

"Still seems unsporting," Yuka said, "though it's definitely on-brand for you."

"What's that's supposed to mean."

"Like, that's your appeal. It's why all the boys and most of the girls have the hots for you."

"They do not! And just because you two found each other doesn't mean half the girls at school are queer."

Sayuri and Yuka shared a glance at each other. "Well, I mean the softball team is like ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine-"

"Okay, okay."

"And most of the soccer team."

"Okay."

"And like I bet at least half of the volleyball team is, too, now that I think about it." Yuka thought for a second. "So many pillow princesses, though I don't-."

Akane raised her arms, "Ugh, I can't believe you guys!" Sayuri and Yuka laughed.

"Look I'm just saying you're a catch, okay?" Sayuri said. "Anyone'd be lucky to go out with you."

"I'm fine, guys. I'm just not... I'm not looking right now."

"Oh no!" Yuka said dramatically, "Does Akane have a... _forbidden_ crush? Maybe on Ms. Hinako? Or Princip-Princi-Bwa-HA-HA," she doubled over in laughter, "I can't even finish. I'm not _that_ mean."

"Good, now if you guys _are nice to me_ , I'll let you get milk tea, on the house."

"Yaaay, free drinks! We looove you, Akane! Marry us."

"Stop it." Akane said flatly, delivering a light bap on Yuka's head. Yuka gave a childish frown.

"It's okay sweetie," Sayuri said, wrapping an arm around Yuka. "Akane loves us too, she just has a hard time showing it."

Akane rolled her eyes. As they walked down the pedestrian road they came upon a strange sight. Four male students from their schools were standing in a circle. Akane could just make out a smaller scrawny boy, a 1st year by the looks of it, in the middle.

"You know you really insulted me when you bumoped into my friend just now."

"I b-b-but you bumped into me. My bag fell and-"

"EH!?" The lead punk said incredulously. "I was gonna let you off easy, but I see you're the type that only understands a _real_ lesson." He curled a hand into his fist while the other punks laughed

"Please! Help!"

Akane rolled up her sleeves, "Oh hell no. I'll be right back."

"Akane, wait!" Sayuri called out but Akane had already walked away.

Akane was furious. Why did boys have to be like this? No, no, she reminded herself, these guys were just punks.

"Hey!" another voice cried out from far away. Akane and the punks turned towards it.

"Huh?" One of the punks, the tallest of the four turned towards the sound and in an instant time seemed to slow down as a red-haired girl, from seemingly nowhere, suddenly burst into action jumping what seemed like 15 meters and with that momentum, kicked the distracted punk in his face, the force of which sent him flying back another ten.

Akane stopped and watched as the girl then spun around, sweeping another punk's legs, causing him to fall back and into the bike racks. She them raised up and punched the third one in the solar plexus before clapping her hand against his temples and throwing him out into the alley against a light pole. Before Akane could call out, the last punk tried to used the opportunity to move and grab the girl by her arms, but the girls spun around like a blur, so fast her red wig fell off and she jumped up over the man's arms and then she extended her leg to kick him away towards the same bike rack as the last punk.

The smaller boy mouthed a quick "th-thank you!" and ran away.

Akane walked up to the girl. "Are you okay?" Akane asked. The girl looked up briefly and Akane caught a glimpse of her deep blue eyes, framed by a light green eyeshadow. The girl nodded.

"Oh good, I was worried that-" Akane paused as the girl picked up her wig and seemed to disappear before she had a chance to even introduce herself.

Yuka and Sayuri finally caught up to her.

"Everything okay?" Sayuri asked.

"I think so. She just looked at me with these helpless eyes and before I could even say my name she ran away."

"Well as long as she's safe."

"What about these guys?" Yuka pointed out the four people strewn about the block like loose change.

"They got what was coming, babe. Let's go home."

"I love it when you call me 'babe', sweetie."

Akane put a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to hear this the rest of the way home..."

Akane arrived at the cafe in the afternoon, it was around lunch, so there were a few diners having coffee and light fare.

"Oh Akane, welcome home."

"Hi Kasumi." Akane said. She looked around a second, "Where's Dad? He's not out getting cigarettes again, is he?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Oh no, he's on the phone. He got an important call... oh my twenty minutes ago? I hope everything is okay."

"Ah, Tendou-san!" A customer called out, "Salmon Onigiri, please!"

"Coming right up." Kasumi said as she went off to busy herself. Akane continued upstairs and saw Soun sitting at the living room table, phone in hand. He didn't notice Akane as he continued."

"Mhmm, yes yes. I mean, we _did_ _say that_ , but... Well, I'm not sure if-" Soun listened in further, the voice on the other end loud, but indistinct to Akane. Soun slumped over a bit and sighed. "I suppose there's no helping it, then... Today? You're in town already? I- uh, yes, of course. That's fine! I can't wait to see you, old friend. Y-Yes goodbye." Soun looked up and hit the screen a few times. "Darn it, how do you end a call on- there!"

"Who was that, Daddy?" Akane asked out loud.

Soun looked up, startled. "Ah! You're home, Akane. Good, good. Um, on the phone? Who was that?" Soun seemed, to Akane, to be acting rather skittishly. "Well, it's... it was an old friend."

Akane narrowed her eyes. "You don't have any friends."

"Of course I do, there's-"

"The tobacconist doesn't count."

"What about everyone at the association?"

"Do you even talk to them outside of meetings or when you speak to the ward office?"

Soun was left hanging. "Fine then, but it just so happens I spoke with an old friend. You don't remember him since he moved away when you were just a baby, but Genma Saotome and I go back quite a ways."

"Well that's nice, Daddy. What was the rest of the call then?"

"You know it's not nice to listen to your father's phone calls, but Saotome asked me for a favor and... well I couldn't refuse."

Akane looked a bit skeptical. "What was the favor?"

"Oh!" Soun looked a bit sheepish. "Well he wanted his son to work for us. They just moved back into the area and he's about your age and my old friend thinks a part-time job and some responsibility would do the lad good."

Akane thought for a moment. "Well I mean, the place is _really busy._ We totally need the extra hand on deck, not to mention the wages that come with it."

"I know I know, stop talking like Nabiki. I owed him the favor."

"Owed him? Didn't you say he asked you to-"

"Go get changed Akane, he should be here soon and besides that Kasumi's shift is over so you need to man the counter." Soun interrupted her, looking away from his youngest daughter.

Akane came downstairs showered and in her work clothes. The place had mostly cleared out by this point. Before she could even get settled at the counter, the bell on top of the door rang as two people entered.

"Hi Welcome to Tendou Coffee." Akane said. After she saw the duo that entered, she was taken aback.

The older gentleman was a bit shorter than her father but wider built, muscular, but with a telltale middle-aged paunch. He was dressed in a gray dougi and his mostly bald head was covered with a bandanna. On his face was a small pair of glasses. He was trailed by a young man.

Akane wasn't sure. The person looked related to the older man, and they had a kinda swimmer's build body, but they also had long black hair tied into a utilitarian braid. She couldn't see clearly, but they were wearing eyeshadow, and as the light from outside gleamed green off of their eyelids. Akane struggled to place why she felt funny about that as she then spotted their nails, painted a slight shade of beige. They carried an unassuming messenger bag, though it was dark purple in color and she could note a few cute charms on the zipper.

"Oh! Genma my friend!" Akane's father called out, coming in from the kitchen, taking off his own apron. He came and shook hands with the other man.

"Soun Tendou, What a sight for sore eyes. How long's it been? Twenty-five years by this point?"

"Just about, old friend save for the funeral."

"Yes, yes. My condolences, again. It's good to see you looking well. Looks like you're keeping in shape."

Soun chuckled "Enh, I get by. You look stronger than ever, you old ox." Soun said as he clapped Genma on the shoulder and the two men began laughing together.

As her father and Genma caught up, Akane looked back at the person that Genma came with. Akane supposed this was his son, 'Ranma', though truth be told Akane was still a bit confused. Ranma looked a bit bored coming in, but as he looked around the now empty cafe, he caught Akane's gaze. He tried to look disinterested, but he seemed to be unable to hide a sheepish smile from her. Akane gave them a nervous smile in return.

"Anyway, as we agreed Tendo we'll set up-"

"The Job! The job, yes! Ranma can get started right away! Akane, why don't you show Ranma around the shop, the kitchen and the stockroom."

Akane was snapped out of her thoughts and stood straight. "Of course. Okay Ranma, follow me."

Ranma dropped his bag and followed along, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Akane noticed how skintight that were and also noticed how toned yet willowy Ranma looked for someone of his height.

"Um," Akane took a second before restarting."Well this is the main cafe area. We have tables, two sofas, and lots of armchairs for guests."

"Looks comfy enough ta pass out on," Ranma noted.

"Yes. And over there's the customer bathroom. It's a bit old fashioned, but functional."

"Okay, so ya gotta squat ta pop a squat."

"Right. Well come behind the bar. " Akane lifted a small hinged portion of the bartop and led Ranma to the back.

"We have a small kitchen. We usually make some light food, onigiri, sandwiches. Kasumi cooks the special curry on Wednesdays. Next to the fridges is the store room. We mostly keep the beans we get delivered here as well as some stuff we cook for ourselves. Downstairs, in the basement, is the roaster which takes up most of the space. And that's most of it, I guess. Do you have any-"

"What's that way?"

"Hmm?"

"That way." Ranma said, pointing a staircase leading up with a well manicured hand.

"Oh that leads upstairs to our apartment. It's just me, Dad, and my older sisters Nabiki and Kasumi."

"Ah, you guys live upstairs, too? Yeah, back in Kyoto, Ma n' Pops n' I have the same setup for the dojo.""

"Wait." Akane took a second and cleared her vision. "Your dad runs a dojo?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, giving a small smile. "Got our own style of Kempo. Pops runs the joint and Ma does the books n books the classes n' stuff. Mostly just hyper elementary kids, but there's a few folks who are second and third degree black belts. I'm considered a fourth degree and Pops is a 6-degree black belt, but that's all just paperwork. We don't really care 'bout that crap."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I'm _pretty good_ if I say so myself," Ranma said with a bright white smile. Akane noticed he was wearing a matte rose pink lip color.

"Okay, hot stuff. Then why aren't you teaching there instead of working here?"

"Long story... Let's say I'm 'bad for business' in a few ways. It's part of why I gotta come to Tokyo."

"Well let's hope it doesn't follow you here," Akane said, "because you're kinda not showing off a winning personality right now."

Ranma narrowed his eyes and said more pointedly, "Depends. Any of yer regulars gonna ask for a refund cause they got their coffee served by an 'okama'?"

Akane was taken a bit aback. "Um, look I-"

Ranma cut her off, raising a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to people looking me over trying ta figure 'what is it'?. At least you didn't try to grope me to see if I had boobs or a dick."

There was an awkward pause.

Ranma let out a loud sigh. "Sorry. I'm bein' an ass." Ranma turned to face Akane and gave a fairly serious bow towards her. "Ranma Saotome. I'm looking forward to working with you." Akane gave a small bow in kind. He held out a hand.

Akane looked back at Ranma. She looked into his eyes as he reached out a hand. Akane was struck by how earnest his expression was. She was also struck by a familiarity that gnawed at her.

Either way to Akane's mind, he seemed to be making an honest gesture "Okay, sounds like a good start." Akane took his hand and shook. "I'm Akane. Welcome to Tendou Coffee."

There was a moment between the two as they smiled at each other. It was broken when Their respective parents came to the kitchen.

"Ranma! Boy, er.. Nevermind. I'll send yer things here via takkyuubin soon."

Ranma and Akane looked at Genma and said.

"The hell, Pops?"

"Wait, what!?"

Soun rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, that was... the other thing. Ranma is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Wait up, ol' man!" Ranma said, "I though you were findin' a place cause of..."

"I can't afford it, unless you want to be on a train two hours each way to go to that special school we had to find for you... that's already stretching the limit."

Akane looked at Ranma again, "wait, but a _boy_ is gonna stay with us? Where is he going to sleep?" Genma diplomatically looked away and, unseen to Akane, Ranma balled a fist.

"Well, the boy can stay in my room tonight. We can figure out a more formal arrangement later."

Ranma, right eye twitching noticeably and red with anger, said in a slow, deliberate tone of voice, "Thank you, Mr. Tendou... Yer bein'... generous 'bout this all. I'm sorry 'bout this." Ranma glared at his father as though fire poured from his vision. For Genma's part, he tried not to notice.

Soun looked at the younger and elder Saotome in confusion. "It's okay, um, lad. That's what old friends are for, Ranma my boy." He tried to laugh and in doing so Ranma let out an angry scowl, walking off.

"Where're you going, Ranma?" Genma turned and moved his arm towards Ranma but it was batted aside.

"Back to the hotel to get my crap, old man! I'll be back. Just gotta let out some steam." Ranma walked off, slamming the front door and causing the bell to chime discordantly.

"What's his problem!?" Akane called out

Genma rubbed the back of neck and bowed. "Don't mind the boy. It's been... he means well."

Genma looked at Soun, "I'll be here another night, why don't we catch up? There any places we can get a drink or three?"

Soun nodded, "Sure, sure. I think Akane can handle closing, yes?"

Akane blinked, "Sure, Dad."

As they went off, she heard the faint sounds of chuckling old men, she made a tight fist.

"Great! Just great!"

She thought about the boy who came in like a whirlwind, seem to criticize the place and then storm off suddenly. "What the hell is his problem?" She thought as she cleaned the espresso bar and took orders.

An hour later, Ranma returned. He seemed less annoyed than when he left, if partially because of the can of tea he had in his hand.

"Welcome back." Akane said jokingly as she looked up from her textbook.

"Huh? Oh... oh yeah. Jeez, I'm sorry 'bout all this. I didn't..." Ranma turned away, "fuck!" he let out in a loud whisper.

"I'm sorry our little abode doesn't meet your standards."

"It ain't that! It's just... stupid old man..." Ranma sat on top of his rolling suitcase, opening the can of cold oolong tea and drinking it.

Akane saw Ranma seem to slump as he looked sorry for himself. "Hey." Akane said, perhaps a bit more antagonistically than she meant it.

"Yea?"

"You can sit in a chair if you want. That can't be... is your suitcase pin-"

"You gotta problem with that?" Ranma looked up with narrowed eyes and he stood up from his pink suitcase. Akane couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity which disarmed her.

"No, I don't. I just... nothing." Akane sighed, deciding it best just to shut up.

Ranma stood and found a trashcan to toss the can in. He sat in a chair. "Dammit. I was ready ta be on my own. I ain't some helpless... I coulda gotten work somewhere. Didn't need the old man meddlin'..."

Akane noted Ranma's eyes glisten in the dim lighting of the closed shop. Before Akane could interject Ranma asked, "Hey, uh, can ya show me where I can just pass out. I got school in the mornin' and all. It'll probably be an hour on the train and I work out before then, so..."

"Um, yeah." Akane stood up, "Wait the train? Aren't you going to Furinkan High?"

Ranma shook his head, "Nah. It's a school in Setagaya... it's, uh, complicated."

Akane blinked. "Oh, okay." She led Ranma upstairs. She sighed in relief as Kasumi was in her room and Nabiki's room was dark. Akane led Ranma to Soun's room.

"I don't know if we have an extra futon or anything."

"Nah, floor'll do for now. I slept in the dojo enough times."

Akane blinked as Ranma opened his suitcase slightly and pulled out a blanket and some clothes that were rolled up tightly. In the dim light, she couldn't really make anything out other than Ranma used the clothes as a pillow and covered himself with the blanket.

"Thanks, uh, Tendo. I'll try ta stay outta yer way."

Akane nodded as she took a step back. "You don't have to. It's just-" Akane paused as she noticed Ranma was already softly snoring on the floor.

Akane shut the door and went to her room. She got ready for bed herself only to be unable to sleep. She couldn't keep her mind from thinking of the person asleep in her dad's room. "What's his deal?" Akane asked her quietly. "He acts like he was raised by wolves or something."

She turned and looked at her phone. 1:30 AM. "Ugh." She turned in her bed. "I need to go to sleep!" Her body begrudgingly obliged.

Akane emerged out of her room the next morning, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep. Akane didn't see Ranma as she got ready for school. Kasumi and Nabiki had already left for the day, though the 10 text messages from Nabiki that consisted mostly of ranting about their stupid father and a sea of angry-looking emoji made it clear she had been privy to the news..

Speaking of her father, as she finished getting ready to leave, she could hear her father snore like a garbage truck from his room. Akane shook her head and knocked the door.

"Dad! We open up in half an hour! Get up!"

After a second she heard a loud snort. "Uh, Oh! Oh! Akane! _ow my head._ "

"Is Ranma in there?"

"Who? Oh, no. I just see a... pink suitcase?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Just get dressed. I'm off to school!" Akane yelled outside of her father's room as she ate the toast and coffee Kasumi had left for her and grabbed her lunch from the fridge.

Walking out the cafe door, she headed off to school.

After about fifteen minutes, she neared the gates and, like clockwork, she felt two presences behind her.

"Hey Akane!" Yuka, sounding far too cheerful, said. Akane nodded with a light grunt.

"You're grumpy today," Sayuri said. "Studying too hard?"

Akane shook her head. "It's a long story. My... _idiot_ father took in a boarder. His friend's son or something? I'm surprised I didn't hear Nabiki blow her top about it yet."

"Ooh, how old is he? Is he cute?" Yuka asked.

"Aren't you gay?" Akane asked incredulously "And taken, I might add?"

Yuka shrugged and stuck out her tongue. "Doesn't mean I can't have an opinion on the subject."

Akane rolled her eyes and let out a groan as Yuka laughed.

"He's... fine? I dunno there's something about him... I feel bad for thinking it, but..."

"But what?"

"He's cute but..." Akane shook her head and raised her hands in protest, "Nah, I'm like 99 percent certain he's gay. Like not a stereotype or like out and loud about it, but just... that's the vibe I got."

Sayuri and Yuka gave each other a brief look before nodding, the latter patting Akane on the shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear it. Well, that just means you're still on the market! We'll find you a date sooner or later! I mean I know someone who goes to that fancy all-girls school, St. Hebereke who'd-"

Akane let out another annoyed grunt, which caused Sayuri and Yuka to laugh. Akane, finally feeling easier, started laughing with them as they went into class.

At lunch, Akane kept hearing odd murmurs, especially among the more excitable girls in her classroom.

"Did you see that guy this morning jogging in the park?"

"Oh yeah! I was taking my little brother to daycare and he was doing exercises in that crop top shirt and tight pants? Oh my god, his abs and his back muscles and that long braided hair!"

"He's sooo hot! I'm so sad he's not at our school! I wonder if anyone knows him and can introduce me? I'd show him a great time!"

Akane almost coughed up her egg salad sandwich when she overheard, causing a small scene, but after lunch things calmed down.

Akane had just gotten home from school. The coffee shop was mostly empty, only 3 patrons all quietly reading. She went upstairs and changed to her work clothes. She noted that Nabiki was still probably at club or out with friends and Ranma wasn't home yet either. As she came down, her father set down the newspaper.

"Oh, Akane. There's an association meeting this afternoon. We'll probably be there until late. You can mind the place, right?"

"Of course, Dad." Akane said. "Have fun drinking."

"Akane!" Soun said, "When did you become so cynical?"

Akane simply said, "Dad, come on. Just don't pass out in the customer bathroom when you get home... again."

Soun muttered something indistinctly. "Anyways," Soun fiddled with his mustache. "Make sure the newbie moves the new shipment of Guatemalan beans to the roaster when he gets back from school."

"Yep! Will do."

Soun smiled as he grabbed his hat. "Yes, good thing to have a lad with some muscle around here…" he said to himself as he walked out, not noticing Akane's rolled eyes as she set to making sure the espresso machine was cleaned out.

The café was pretty empty at the moment. The only customer left was Mrs. Enogawa, who per usual came in, ordered a small vanilla latte, and had promptly fallen asleep reading the obituaries for "personal revenge."

Akane was studying at the coffee bar, having just decided to make herself a cup of coffee while it was quiet. As soon as she lit the heat on the vacuum coffee maker, the bell rang and Akane looked up.

A young woman, maybe sixteen or seventeen came in. She was wearing a familiar uniform, but Akane couldn't place it. She was a bit tall, and broad-shouldered, but held her arms close in, which Akane found cute. Akane noted the red ribbon she used to tie her long black hair back in a high ponytail.

Akane found herself enraptured by this woman for a moment and started running an internal monologue. "She so pretty and tall like Kasumi, but she looks toned. Maybe she plays basketball? She's so cool.

The woman finally flashed a smile at Akane. For a moment, she felt a bit overwhelmed until recognition made her stop her musing. Her eyes widened as things became clear. She was the girl from yesterday who had fought off the Furinkan delinquents. But she was also...

Akane said pointedly:

"What. Are. You. Doing. Saotome?!"

The young woman gave Akane a peace sign and said "I'm here for my shift, duh."

Akane lowered her eyes at the young woman. "I mean why are you dressed like that?"

Ranma gave a sly smile and twirled around in her uniform, letting the skirt billow out a lifted a bag with cute mascot charms on the zippers. "Don't worry, I gotta skirt and button shirt that'll work."

"That's not what I meant, either."

"Then why are ya askin'? Would you prefer I not wear anythin'?" the young woman teased, giving Akane a wink.

"NO, YOU WEIRDO!" Akane said loud enough that she heard Mrs. Enogawa briefly woke herself before nodding off again. Akane lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "I mean why are you dressed like a girl! You're a guy!"

"Not today," Ranma replied

"What do you mean 'not today'?"

"I didn't feel like dressing as a guy today, I felt like a girl."

Akane pointed at her. "Y-you can't do that!"

"I'm doing it right now, ain't I? I would've come like this yesterday too, but the Old Man insisted I 'boy it up' ta meet you and yer dad."

"Bu-but-" Before Akane could interject further, the coffee in the maker began to percolate and she had to turn off the heat.

"Oh nice, there enough for two cups, Akane?"

Akane looked up and said, "Don't be so casual with me, 'newbie'. Dad wants you to take the bags up beans from the storage room downstairs to the roaster!"

"Okay, no skin off my back." Ranma said casually.

Akane let out an annoyed grunt as the other apparent girl went to work.

Akane sat down in her chair behind the bar she let out a puff of air. "Why is this bothering me so much? What do I care if he's dressed like that?" Akane went back to her studies, but kept distracting herself. "Not like he's cute or anything... or that I'm jealous of his hair... I mean he's probably gay anyway, so not like he'd be interested in-"

"Anythin' else ya need me to do?" Ranma had asked from across the bar, looking at Akane. She was caught flat-footed and looked directly at Ranma who was now dressed in her work clothes.

"Work clothes" in this case apparently included a black skirt that went to just over the knee, a long-sleeve button shirt with black bow tie, and, as Ranma kicked up a foot to show, 6 centimeter black pumps and stockings.

Akane saw Ranma's face clearly now since she had arrived and caught sight of the apparent girl's makeup. She was stunning. Ranma the boy yesterday already had a cute, just slightly feminine face, but she spotted the light purple eyeliner, the contouring, and very faintly lavender lip color. The whole of it just elevated her look. Overall it was a bit more done up than Akane thought was practical for day to day living, but Ranma wasn't nearing gyaru levels of cosmetic application, just perhaps Nabiki on a nice day out.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, waving a hand to her face, "I probably look too much like a waitress, don't I?"

"No! No... Well yes, but no that wasn't... why are you dressed like that?"

"I told ya," Ranma replied, "Some days I feel like a girl. Some days I feel like a boy. Today just felt like a girl day."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you just _know_?"

"I just know." Ranma retorted.

"That's just... I don't get it."

Ranma face turned downward as she said, pointedly, "I've spent way too much fucking time asking that question of myself to let anybody tell me different now. Now, is there anything else you need me to do? I already moved all the shit to the basement."

Akane was feeling pretty guilty but then cocked her head. "That was at least three hundred kilos of coffee beans. Are you sure you got everything?"

Ranma said "I guess so. It was all those burlap sacks, right?"

"But how..."

"Martial artist. Pops makes me carry 80 kilo weights in each up and down ten flights of stairs to build endurance. I can squat press 250 kilos easy."

Akane looked over Ranma wasn't built like a wrestler or a strong man who are usually shaped like a barrel of muscle. Ranma, in contrast had a modest hourglass figure, with a pretty thin waist and a butt that- Akane censured herself for focusing on looks again.

Ranma shrugged. "Okay boss, anything else ya want me to do?

"Um, I guess check the sure it's clean and there's enough toilet paper. Tidy up the floor?" Akane stopped and reconsidered. "Actually I'll do that for now. I have some leftover coffee you can have when you're done. Then I can show you how to use the register. It's a relic from like the 80s so I need to show you how weird it is."

Ranma raised a thumbs up. "Roger, chief."

Akane felt as though the ground should swallow her up. Her face was warm. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why she, uh, he, uh _she_ making me feel flustered?"

Akane walked around the almost empty cafe, quietly straightening up newspapers, picking up leftover cups, burping the containers of roasted beans, and making sure the water dispenser near the coffee bar was full. During these mindless tasks, Akane would think about this new girl. She had been strong and held her own fighting those guys yesterday and that defensiveness was also verbal. But at the same time, she was easygoing, almost carefree. Akane recalled her face deep and focused in concentration but also warm and silly and willing to lighten the mood, seemingly without trying. And this was all in a day. Akane hadn't obsessed over someone like this before. Sure there was that English teacher in middle school and that one soccer player on the national team, she thought was pretty, but this was different than those earlier crushes.

 _Wait_ , Akane thought, _am I crushing on her?_

"Ugh, I just wanna hide somewhere dark and alone and not have to think about it." she said to herself.

"Think about what?" Ranma asked looking at her as she reached over and grabbed a cup of coffee and looked for sugar.

"Nothing! I mean, I was thinking..." Akane looked around... "oh yeah how the register gets stuck sometimes you have to hit it a few times to get it to open."

Ranma moved her hand to press the button. "So I press this to total the order?"

Akane said, "Oh wait you have to hit the subtotal."Impulsively Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and guided her there.

Ranma turned red and said, "Oh, uh, thanks."

Akane looked at Ranma's blushing face and realized she was holding her hand. She immediately let go and said, "Um, no problem! I just wanted to help."

Ranma smiled. "Hey uh, I was thinkin'. I know I ain't the easiest person ta deal with, but you're pretty cool. Most folks try to pretend I don't exist if they don't have to speak to me."

Akane nodded. "I... Thanks, I guess."

The silence hung in the air until there was a loud snoring as Mrs. Enogawa woke herself up.

"Oh dearie me." She stood and put her cup and saucer in the bin to the side.

"Oh! Is this a new worker, Akane-chan?"

"Oh, yes it is Mrs. Enogawa, this is..."

"Ranma Saotome."

"Oh what a cute name. You look like a lovely girl."

"Thank you!" Ranma said with a smile as Mrs. Edogawa took her leave.

"See, I'm not so bad looking, am I?"

Akane froze and just nodded. "You're beau-er, You look nice."

Ranma looked a bit taken aback. She smiled and said, "Yeah, you too... I mean you gotta a kind of soft butch 'i'm gay but like not a jerk to people about it' vibe, I guess."

Akane blinked, "Wait but I'm not-"

The doorbell rang and a customer came in.

"Ah! Welcome!" Ranma and Akane said in unison.

The customer that came in was a young man in his late twenties he was dressed in cardigan sweater and slacks. He carried a tablet in one hand. He came up to the counter and spoke to Akane: "Oh, I didn't know you're working today." The man gave a kind smile and adjusted his glasses.

"Yep. It's my turn behind the counter. Kasumi is at a study group today." Akane stopped a second and grabbed Ranma, pulling her over to the counter.

"Ranma this is one of our regulars, Tofu Ono. Dr. Tofu, this is Ranma Saotome. He, uh, she'll be working here for a while."

"Oh, how nice. Do you know anything about coffee, Ranma?"

"Not a damn thing. Only that I can buy it in a vending machine or Lawson."

Tofu laughed a bit. "Well this will be quite an education. How about a pourover, then? The Light Roast Naranjo."

Akane nodded. "Sure!" She went off and game back with a medium sized kettle. Ranma looked at it in confusion. It was similar to the tea kettle her mother had, but it was shaped oddly, as though it was made of progressively smaller rings of metal stacked on top of each other. Even stranger, the spout came out of the bottom of the kettle in a long thin spout that traveled upward and slightly away from the base.

"Why's that kettle have a long spout?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, it's a gooseneck kettle. The spout is like that to help cool the water off a little and so you have control of where you're pouring."

"Sounds kinda... fussy." Ranma scratched her head.

"Well, it's not that much work, and attention to detail matters." Akane said placing the kettle on the stove. She then turned to a glass jar of beans labeled "Colombia - Naranjo - Light".

"This is the type of coffee the customer ordered. Dr. Tofu is a regular so he knows the names, but later on you'll probably have to learn what kinds of beans we have. Naranjo is a type of coffee from Colombia. We make a light and medium roast."

"Huh. I heard of dark roast. They advertise that a lot."

Akane nodded as she continued working. "It has a place, but if you want a super specific variety of bean, you're better off using a light roast so you can taste it. It's like asking someone to give you canned chuu-toro tuna."

Akane placed a class cup on a small metal scale and turned it on with one hand. With the other, used a scoop to extract a small amount of beans from the jar to the cup. She looked at the readout and then added a few more beans before placing the scoop back and closing the jar of beans. She then took the glass cup of beans and tossed it in a nearby grinder and turned it on.

Akane then said to Ranma. "For a cup of pourover you need 30 grams of coffee. I usually pull about 35 of beans since the grinder can eat up a bit of grounds. We'll have to clean it out before we close."

Ranma nodded. "Uh.. I'll probably forget how much, but yeah."

After the coffee was ground into the same glass cup. Akane turned to a shelf of stacked cups and saucers. She grabbed a larger coffee cup and a drip filter. FInally, she reached into another shelf and pulled out a paper filter to place inside the drip filter, which had been put over the coffee cup.

Ranma just stood rapt, trying to keep up with Akane's movements. She could tell it was so practiced, it was as though she was expending no effort in what looked like, to her eyes, a big pain in the ass for a beverage.

Surprisingly enough, while the kettle boiled, Akane repeated the same moves, placing a second cup and filter on the counter along with a second container of grounds

Ranma heard the kettle whistle. Akane ran over and turned off the stove., picking up the kettle. She then quickly poured a bit of water on the drip filter, swirling the water around.

"Huh? Ya forgot the coffee."

"I'm just rinsing the paper filter. If you don't the coffee can taste a bit like paper and chemicals."

Ranma nodded as Akane threw the water away. Then she put the coffee grounds in the filter and, with the same slow circular pattern she poured water over the grounds.

"It's important with the pourover that you saurate the beans slowly and give them time to let go of the air they have." She pointed to a light brown foam that had developed as many bubbles formed on top on the foam.

"You see how the grounds foam up? That's how you know the beans are fresh and you're getting good flavor."

After a moment Akane finished pouring over the water and, after removing the filer, served it to Dr. Tofu who smiled and took his coffee to a nearby armchair and began reading his tablet.

Ranma then saw Akane, with the same care, repeat the steps she explained. She then handed Ranma the cup.

"Here, see for yourself."

"But I usually take it with milk n'-"

"Just try."

Ranma looked at Akane, a bit perplexed, as she went about cleaning up the tools used. Ranma took a sip expecting bitter or sour bean juice. To her surprise it was just a bit... caramel-like? Roasty, but also juicy? There was something in the coffee that reminded her of apricots and she found that she liked this coffee as is.

"Wow. That's pretty neat. You seemed skilled at makin' coffee. Are you good at cooking and other stuff too?"

Akane set the kettle back on the rack she had found it. "Not... really?"

"Oh Akane, give yourself some credit," a different voice said, aloud. "You certainly know how to not set the toaster oven on fire. Most of the time."

Akane and Ranma looked up to the surprise voice. Ranma saw a slender woman as tall as she was with long brown hair loosely tied behind her. She wore a mid sleeve striped shirt and a beige maxi skirt along with a navy backpack she carried in her hands. Ranma was impressed by how natural her makeup looked.

"Oh, Kasumi. When did you get home?" Akane asked. "We didn't hear you."

"Just a moment ago. I came in through the back. do hate how loud the bell rings. It's very interruptive, isn't it?"

Akane nodded slightly.

"And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ranma Saotome. She's working here now."

"I seem to remember father mentioning a friend's son working here. Did father hire her, too?"

Ranma seemed to kinda shrug, "It's a bit complicated. Let's say you killed two birds with one stone, okay?"

Kasumi took a look at Ranma before saying, "I think I understand. I see you keep your nails short just like Akane, though I really like the color." Kasumi noted.

"Oh, thanks. Well I train in martial arts, so I can't have long nails even if they look good. Can't punch right with 'em."

"Ah, I suppose that's why Akane keeps her short as well," Kasumi nodded and gave Akane a warm smile and a wink. "Anyways, it's very nice to meet you, Ranma. Little sister." Kasumi walked back upstairs to confused looks between Ranma and Akane. Ranma could have sworn she heard a plaintive sigh from somewhere.

Ranma said. "Yer sister seemed nice. But she was talkin' kinda... weird?" Ranma scratched her head,

"Ugh, she was making _assumptions_ again." Akane looked towards the stairs leading to the family area. "Kasumi means well, but sometimes she's more like a meddling aunt than my sister."

Ranma shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I don't got any siblings so I can't say."

After a while, close to ten in the evening, it was closing time. Akane showed Ranma how to wipe down the counter, run the sanitizer, and mop the kitchen and counter floors. Once everything was cleared up. Akane said, "Well that's everything."

"Yeah. Not too bad. Kinda dead, though. 'sit always like this?"

"Well... I guess just about."

Ranma let her head hang low. "Man, now I feel extra guilty. I'm sorry 'bout all this shit."

"It's okay. I'm... kinda glad." Akane gave Ranma a slight, unsure smile.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"I mean, you're pretty nice under that prickly exterior." Akane let out a small laugh. "You're a bit like a cat."

"Ugh, I _hate_ cats." Ranma said, definitively. "Fuckers killed my pet cockatiel when I was nine."

Akane couldn't help but laugh more, which made her apologizing more difficult. Ranma, for her part, playfully grumbled as they finished up and went upstairs.

They saw Nabiki sit at the living room table. She looked up and said. "Oh, is that the freeloader?"

"Nabiki!" Akane called out. "Don't start."

Ranma just nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry 'bout this. Wasn't my idea."

Nabiki nodded. "Quite. I see Daddy is avoiding me as well..." Nabiki gave a smile. "So, you're staying in Akane's room, then?"

"What?" Akane and Ranma said simultaneously.

"No, he-uh, I mean she's staying in Daddy's room."

"Well that's hardly a place for a young girl to be staying." Nabiki said, in a slightly dramatic whirl. "If nothing else, it's unfair you have to sleep through my father's snoring."

Ranma just gave a so-so motion with her hand. "Really, I don't even notice. I'm good."

Nabiki shook her head, "No no, I insist." She smiled in a way that made her lip curl into a smirk. "Besides, I plan to punish my father and I'd rather you didn't get into the crossfire."

Akane walked up and began whispering in a very quick, but over enunciated voice. "Nabiki! You don't understand! It's complicated!"

Nabiki looked askance. "How is it at all complicated?" Nabiki asked in a normal voice. "You have the biggest room."

Akane grew flustered and she felt her face grow hot. "He's not a girl!" she blurted out.

Ranma looked down. "I'm right here, ya know."

Akane and Nabiki looked back at Ranma who slumped down, sitting on her heels. She looked down at the floor and was quiet for a moment, before she could be heard sucking back tears and snot.

Akane, unsure of what else to say, called out. "Ranma?"

Ranma looked up, her eye makeup running a bit, creating a slightly dark purple halo to her eyes.

"I didn't mean what I said, I just- you."

Ranma quietly went into Soun's room and grabbed her suitcase. "Never mind. I'll just go and find an internet cafe or somethin' to squat at. You all can lie ta my Pops."

"No, wait a sec." Akane said as Ranma started down the stairs.

"I know when I ain't wanted. It's why I had ta come ta Tokyo." Ranma noisily pulled her suitcase down each step. "I can find someplace people don't shit on me."

Akane and Nabiki heard the door shut rather strongly. Nabiki looked up at Akane.

"Well that was awkward."

Akane looked distant, her eyes a bit vacant and she didn't want to believe what happened.

"So... are you gonna do something?"

Akane shook her head and looked at Nabiki. "W-What?"

"I wasn't the one who was rude to the boarder."

"But I. I didn't mean to say that I just-"

"Well you did and you hurt her feelings."

"Nabiki! It's more complicated. Ranma even said she is a boy sometimes too and then you said I share a room with."

"I thought you'd be more open-minded, given the company you keep. And knowing me."

"It's not that! It's just I thought of sharing a room with her and I got all weird and scared and-"

Nabiki just let Akane finish her ramble and remained silent, going back to her phone.

"Nabiki! Help me!"

"I don't get paid to help you, little sister. You have to clean up this mess on your own." Nabiki looked up and mused aloud. "I wonder if the last train has left yet..."

After a beat, Akane bolted out of the house. Nabiki shook her head. "She forgot to take her apron off." Shrugging she started browsing Twitter on her phone and talking aloud. "How did she get so pent up, I wonder? Kasumi has a healthy sex life as far as I know and I'm not _so_ bad off. Maybe she gets it from Dad."

Akane hurtled down the mostly empty streets of Furinkan, towards the train station. Her head was still a jumble. She was upset at Kasumi for _assuming things_ and at Nabiki for... not the room sharing. She used to share a room with Nabiki. _Was_ she being close minded? Or was it... did she feel scared because Nabiki had offered her something she wanted but was too scared to even call what it was she wanted in her head.

Akane stopped in her tracks as she spotted Ranma in an eerily familiar situation. She was in the middle of being accosted. This time though, it wasn't schoolkids acting like delinquents, but actual lowlifes. The cheap rayon button-up shirts with the top two buttons undone, the sunglasses and, on one of them, a hint of a tattoo confirmed Akane's suspicions. As she got closer she could hear one of them speak.

"You new 'round here? Ya wanna get a drink. I know a place that'll look the other way servin' a cutie like ya. Real classy joint, too."

Ranma seemed quiet, almost demure somehow to Akane's eyes.

"Look, I just wanna get by, fellas. I don't got time ta 'make time' with ya, get me?" Ranma said in a voice that while feminine, Akane felt sounded a bit forced. "See ya," Ranma quickly said as she tried to leave.

One of the men, the one Akane saw with the tattoo on his chest, grabbed Ranma's arm.

"C'mon, sweetcheeks. I know a place in Roppongi you can have a good time, maybe even find some work, ya."

"I'm sixteen, you shithead!" Ranma said with more force, causing her voice to deepen a bit involuntarily. The man's face contorted slightly and looked closer at Ranma

"Hey, what are ya, a newhalf or just a trap?"

Ranma pulled her arm out of the man's grip. "I'm a martial artist and you all just fucked up, bad." Ranma said, behind gritted teeth. "Hope your boss don't make you cut off your pinky for gettin' beat up by a girl."

The man moved to rush Ranma, but she dodged, seemingly faster than the man could react to and she decked him across the face with a right hook, knocking his sunglasses off. She followed it up by grabbing him by the shoulders and striking him in the stomach and chest with her left knee in a manner that Akane recognized as a Muay Thai Khao Kong.

She threw the man to the ground and turned to face the other thugs. Ranma cursed herself for indulging in hurting the first guy as the other two weren't just standing put and instead had already taken out knives and had lunged out with their knives quickly enough that she didn't have time to dodge. Ranma put her hands up to try and block their strikes, however there was a pause as one of them collapsed suddenly and the other looked distracted by the figure behind him.

Ranma took the chance and with eminent efficiency, struck him in the solar plexus with her elbow, before following up with an uppercut to his chin. As the thug fell over, Ranma caught Akane's face looking at her. She was in a protective stance similar to Ranma's.

"Are you okay?"

"Come on! Let's get the fuck outta here." Ranma said, grabbing her suitcase in one hand and Akane's wrist in the other.

Akane felt the force with which Ranma tugged at her as they ran. It was strong, but somehow not forceful, as though Akane could let go if she wanted to. Akane also realized she was carrying her suitcase with the other hand as they ran, moving so fast it wasn't even rolling on the ground but just slightly floating just above the sidewalk.

After what felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes, working and weaving through various streets near the shopping districts on the north side of Furinkan, They found themselves in front of an empty Yoshinoya. Deeming the place as good enough with a nod, Ranma went inside and Akane followed her.

Akane just sat for a bit as Ranma left her suitcase with her and just continued to order a beef bowl.

"Ya want anythin' Akane?" Ranma called out.

Akane was surprised hearing Ranma call out her given name like that. She felt her face heat up and she blurted, "N-no! I'm fine. Just some water." Ranma shrugged and came back a few minutes later with a small plastic bowl of rice and beef and two cups of water.

As Ranma ate her meal with both grace and speed. Akane looked at the enigma in front of her. It was like she was raised by wolves, but then took a year off to go to finishing school? Ranma was sometimes mannered, but sometimes dense and stubborn too. She waited until Ranma finished picking the last few grains of rice before she said anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Akane said. "I got scared and lashed out. I didn't mean to- In my head I know, but..."

Akane gripped her wrist as she looked at Ranma from out of the corner of her eye.

"I remember you from yesterday. I mean before you came to the shop. Out in the road. I saw you fight those idiots. You looked so strong and confident and, and... and then you showed up as a boy with your dad and I thought you were annoying, looking down on the shop. And then I see the same girl as yesterday today and then realizing you're both the same person is just- I don't know how to reconcile it in my head. Nabiki said I had hangups about... stuff like this and I don't get it cause I don't feel weird about Sayuri and Yuka but- but I took it out on you and that was me being a bitch. I'm sorry."

Akane realized after she finished speaking, she had teared up during her rant. Ranma seem surprised, maybe even a bit scared as she looked towards Akane.

"I'd like to get to know you better so, please, come home with me."

Ranma looked confused. Not knowing what else to do, she looked around and found some tissues on her person to give to Akane. "Hey, I just wanted a chance ta start over and be myself. S'why I got mad at Pops for stickin' me with folks who don't know anythin' about me. I've been through some shit... and right now I'm just trying ta figure some stuff out I couldn't do back home. I just... I got so mad thinkin' 'If I'm going to be hassled like that, then...' I don't wanna- I don't want that again. I can't fight that with my fists."

Akane nodded. "I'm not gonna lie and say I won't mess up, or Daddy won't say or do anything. But I'll try. And I'll get on anyone's case that tries to be a jerk."

Ranma wiped her face a bit with extra tissues. "Shit. I must look like such a fucking stereotypical sad tranny."

Akane shook her head. "Actually... You look okay. I mean you look like you've been crying, so yeah, but you look... cute. Stupidly cute. I'm kind of envious of your cheek bones "

Ranma blinked a bit, though some of that was just from wiping her eyes of tears. "Well, I mean I _am_ just the absolute cutest when I'm a girl. It ain't a surprise I look good even when I'm a mess."

Ranma let out a laugh. "Hey, ya know ya propositioned me, right. 'Come home with me' sounds like yer tryin' ta get in the sack. And with another girl, too!"

Ranma giggled as she ducked under Akane trying to hit him as she cried out in annoyance.

"Rannnnma!"


End file.
